My Beloved Monster
by GovernorOfWoodbury
Summary: Milton wakes up scared, bound, and alone. The Governor has his way with him. Dub-con.


Milton was tentatively coming to consciousness. His eyes were shut tight; the lids far too heavy to lift. His head hung down to the floor, the short blonde strands hung in front of his face. The first of his senses to come to life was his hearing. He could make out a dull thud-thud-thud of heavy boots on cold concrete. The air smelt of leather and metal. He rolled his wrists and it was then that he realized he was bound. Same with his ankles, he couldn't move at all. Weakly, he tugged against his restraints to no avail. Slowly, Milton tried opening his eyes. He failed several times, his lids crashing back to their original position during his many attempts, but finally he had strength enough to lift his head a fraction and open his eyes. His vision swam, like he was underwater for a few seconds before focusing.

He was in a dimly-lit brick room. Milton recognized it as one of Woodbury's underground chambers. The only light in the small room was coming from a single lightbulb on the ceiling. The gravity of the situation came crashing down on him and he snapped his head up before looking back and forth from his left to his right to see the leather straps holding his arms and legs in place. He was fully alert now and began tugging as hard as he could against the restraints. "No," Milton said. "No no NO!" His shouting echoed off the walls of the small room. "Help me!" Milton whimpered. His eyes were beginning to prick with tears. He lowered his head.

"Shh," Milton heard a whisper in his ear, his head shot up.

"What are you..." Milton got out before a large hand quickly covered his mouth cutting his panicked words short.

"I told you to be quiet," the Governor muttered harshly into his adviser's ear. "Are you surprised to be here? Huh? You spineless little fuck! Are you?" He jostled Milton.

Milton shook his head, his eyes wide with fear; the large hand still covering his mouth.

"No?" he said. "Knew you'd end up here, didn't you?"

Milton didn't move. A lone tear streamed down his cheek to die on the Governor's hand. The Governor, repulsed by such an act of weakness let go of Milton's face and shoved his head forward with anger. He stormed around to the front of his adviser to look him eye to eyes.

"Did you think about the consequences for your actions while you were torching my walkers?" The Governor shouted in Milton's face, tiny flecks of spit landed on the frightened adviser's face. "Did you not think about how fucking with me and my plans would not land you in deep shit?"

Milton lowered his head.

"Look up at me, god dammit!" the Governor said taking Milton by the head and forcing him to stare up at him.

"Well, guess what?" the Governor said. His voice suddenly smooth and sweet. The Governor smiled. His thumbs caressing Milton's face on either side. "I am going to show you why you should never fuck with me. Alright?"

Milton just stared. Too terrified by the Governor's sudden change of mood.

"Guess what I'm going to do?" the Governor said. "Hmm?"

Milton's body was shaking which could've been mistaken for a shrug.

"I'll give you a clue," the Governor said reaching into his gray trench coat pocket and producing what looked like a knife.

"No," Milton said. "No. Don't. Don't kill me. Please!" He recoiled, trying to put as much distance between himself and Phillip as his restraints allowed.

The Governor chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you, Milton." He held up the object to show his adviser. It was a pair of scissors. The Governor's smile faded, adopting the cruelest of his multiple personalities again. "Not yet, anyway."

"W-what are you going to d-do to me?"

"You'll see," the Governor said wearing a sly smirk twisting the blade of the scissors on his palm.

Milton looked confused.

"Phillip..."

"Don't call me that!," the Governor said. His was acting strangely tranquil but Milton didn't take his chances. Milton knew that Phillip could turn right back into the raging lunatic he was meer moments before. In fact he knew it was inevitable. Phillip was terrible at controlling his temper lately. Especially now when he had a reason. A very good reason. Milton swallowed his breath. He knew that he was about to be punished for what he's done.

"You are going to refer to me as either 'Sir' or 'Master' this evening," the Governor said staring into Milton's terrified blue eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," Milton muttered under his breath.

"Yes?" the Governor said. "_Yes?_"

"Y-yes, S-sir."

"Attaboy," he said patting Milton's cheek.

"Now, I need to make you feel vulnerable. Exposed. You're going to feel exactly how I myself feel because I no longer have my trusty hoard of captive biters," the Governor said lightly running the blade of the scissors down Milton's face, across his forehead, against his lips. Milton was trembling. One false move and he could cut his face and leave him with a permanent scar. The blade made it's way down the advisor's chin, down to his neck. The blade caressed the vein in his neck that if nicked deep enough could end his life in a few short minutes. Milton mentally sighed when the blade left his skin and came to rest on his chest over the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

The Governor didn't say a word as he began to cut the fabric. Down down down he cut until he reached the very bottom of the shirt. He cut the final inch of cotton and it fell opened leaving Milton's chest bare.

"W-what..."

"Shut the fuck up," the Governor said. "You won't speak unless you're spoken to and told to respond. You understand? Other wise these scissors will look real nice sticking out of your chest," he positioned the blade over Milton's heart.

Milton nodded like crazy.

The Governor scraped Milton's chest just slightly as small stinging warning, not enough to draw any blood, before folding them up and sticking the scissors into the back pocket of his pants. He then walked to the side of Milton's trap. Milton's heart was fluttering hoping and praying that Phillip was about to let him out of the restraints. He did unlock his ankles, nudging Milton's knees with the back of his hand, silently signally that he could stand with his feet together now. But for the wrists the Governor simply tugged on the chain and re-locked the padlock further down to give Milton more space to move. He did the same on Milton's right. The scared and timid adviser now had much more mobility. When the Governor was finished adjusting the chains and leather he stood in front of him again.

Without saying a word, the Governor snaked his hand around the back of Milton's neck before combing up through the sweaty dirty-blonde mat of hair on his advisor's head and tugging sharply. "Mmm!" Milton whimpered pursing his lips together, careful not to speak or make any intelligible sound as his head was pulled back. The Governor held a giant chunk of Milton's hair in his hand. "Get on your knees." He put his other hand on top of Milton's head and shoved the shorter man down. His bare knees hit the cold concrete hard. "Ahh!" Milton's arms were held up in a "Y" formation.

The Governor pulled Milton's hair back harder. "Ah! Ah!" He forced the nerdy scientist to stare up at him.

"You know," the Governor said, running the index finger of his other hand across Milton's bottom lip. "Seeing you in pain makes my cock even harder."

Milton's eyes grew wide. He now realized what Phillip's plans for him were. He knew exactly how he planned on punishing him. And dammit if he wasn't scared shitless.

"And since this is all your fault," the Governor cupped his own straining erection through his tan hunting pants. "You're going to deal with it for me. Aren't you, sport?"

Milton's head twitched, wanting so badly to shake his head no and get out of it. The Governor tugged once more on his hair. "Ow! Yes. Y-yes, S-sir." He nodded minutely without pulling too much against his hair.

"Hell, use 'Master' just so I can hear it," the Governor smirked. "You gonna suck my cock, boy?"

"Y-es, Master."

"That's what I like to hear," the Governor said letting go of Milton's head, standing up, and unzipping his pants. He released his erection from between the teeth of the zipper, not bothering to take his pants off. "Well come here, then. Crawl over like the spineless little fuck you are."

Milton hesitated at first but after getting a glimpse of Phillip's face he knew that the consequences for not doing as he was told would be far worse than just giving in and obeying him. He slowly shuffled forward on his knees while his arms were still suspended above him until he was inches away from the Governor's erection.

"Open your mouth," the Governor said crossing his arms in front of his chest. His erection hung thick and heavy in front of the adviser's lips, waiting to be serviced. He wasn't going to assist Milton in getting in it. He was going to have to work for it. Milton's lips twitched before slowly parting and opening wide. "Catch it between your lips," the Governor rocked his hips forward bumping his adviser's chin with his cock. Milton tried lowering himself enough to catch the head in his mouth but his arm restraints weren't allowing it. "Use your tongue, dammit! How hard can it be to catch a dick in your mouth?"

Milton tried. He could get his tongue underneath the ridge but he couldn't lift it enough to pull it into the warm depths of his mouth. It was too heavy. And far too wide. It kept sliding off against the wetness of his tongue. Again and again he tried. He was beginning to get frustrated. "I..." Milton shook his head, remembering the no-talking rule.

"I'm going to give you until the count of ten," the Governor said. "And if my dick is not down your throat by then, Milton...One...Two..."

Milton was frantic, like someone had flipped a switch inside of him. He was now lapping at the Governor's cock trying oh so desperately to capture the erection. He was terrified of what would happen if he got to ten and his mouth wasn't full of cock.

"Five...Six...Seven...That's it!" the Governor grabbed the back of Milton's head and impaled him deeper onto his prick. "Ahh!" his head flew back in a ecstasy. The Governor closed his eyes and shivered all over.

Milton was breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes shut tight. His lips open wide around half of Phillip's monstrous dick. He had never done this before. He had no idea what to do so he kneeled there frozen in shock and fear.

"Move!" the Governor demanded wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Move, Milton."

The adviser slowly drew back, dragging his lips across the meaty flesh before pushing forward and swallowing it again. The Governor twitched. Milton figured he must be doing it right. A change occurred in the recesses of Milton's mind and if he could smirk right now he would've. "Mmm," Milton moaned around it. He pulled back again, this time more quickly and with a purpose before downing it once more. Milton did it again and again, Phillip's groans of pleasure driving his confidence up and up with every little whimper.

The Governor chuckled. "Knew you'd like sucking my cock, boy. Had a bit of a hunch that you'd be good at it too. Knew the same big fat mouth that blabbed and told Andrea about me would have no problem fitting my prick."

Milton opened his eyes and stared up at Phillip; the man he had secretly been lusting over for months but had as of late had become terrified of. He thought his new fear of the man he once jerked off thinking about had overpowered those feelings long ago and erased them like a bad dream. But being forced like this to pleasure him, although evil was a strange turn-on to Milton. And all those sexual feelings soon came flooding back.

"Can you go faster, sport?" the Governor said with a shaky voice. Milton developed a sudden urge to please Phillip and began impaling his head on the Governor's dick again and again, sucking it deeply all the while. "Nope," the Governor said. "Faster." Milton was moving as fast as he could, desperate to hear another one of Phillip's moans of approval but no matter how much he did it wasn't nearing enough.

The Governor grabbed the back of Milton's head again and pushed his adviser deeper onto himself. Milton began choking and his eyes started to water. "Ah!" the Governor said before pulling his submissive off his cock entirely allowing him to get some air. Milton gasped a few deep breaths before staring back up at Phillip again. His lips were plump and red. "Stick out your tongue," the Governor demanded; the cruel bite returned to his voice. Milton didn't hesitate opening his mouth as wide as it would go and sticking his tongue out.

"Attaboy," the Governor praised him. He lifted his cock and lay the head on the wetness of his adviser's tongue. "Suck a pretty sight." he muttered under his breath. "Seeing a cock-slut so willing to please his master..." He then began slapping Milton's tongue with his prick before feeding him it again, forcing him down on it. His fingers of both hands digging into the back of Milton's skull as he fucked his adviser's mouth with abandon. Milton held on for the ride letting out tiny whimpers of his own every now and then.

"Let me see them pretty eyes," the Governor said. Milton looked up at the Governor. He looked like a sex demon wearing an eyepatch and he was being forced to suck that demon off. "Fuckin' gorgeous right there," he muttered under his breath.

This went on for a while, the Governor mouth fucking his submissive, making his eyes water and making him choke before he noticed something. Something he wasn't sure if he had expected or not.

"What's this?" the Governor said nudging his booted foot between Milton's legs. The adviser's boxers weren't hiding the obvious erection beneath them. "Hmm?" he began running the sole of his boot up and down the decently sized protrusion. "Sucking me off is making you hard?"

"Huh?" he pulled Milton off his cock so he could reply.

"Yes, Sir."

"You know, I was planning on cumming in your mouth..." the Governor said running the back of his knuckles down Milton's face. "But now that there's this, I have a new plan."

Milton gasped. The Governor turned around and left the room. Milton was alone, his heavy breaths echoed off the walls of the tiny dim room. He was terrified but strangely excited for what Phillip had in store for him. A couple minutes later he was back carrying what looked like a long black punching bag but it was thin, about the twice the girth of an average human leg and it had two hooks on either end. Milton had never seen the object before and he had no earthly idea what its use was.

"Stand up," the Governor commanded. Milton shakily got to his feet, his head swam and all he could see was white for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The Governor walked over with the object and adjusted the between the two steel poles on either side of Milton. It reminded Milton of the bar that you hold onto while you're on a roller coaster. The black leather of the thing rubbed against Milton's stomach. The Governor clicked the thing in to place and pushed it back forcing Milton back and up so that his clothed ass stuck up like an invitation.

The Governor circled his submissive a couple times drinking in the site of his semi-willing prey caught in his potentially fatal net. But for now he was going to use the body of his prey only for his own selfish sexual gratification. He stopped behind his adviser and ran the palm of his hand across Milton's boxer clad backside. He squeezed the flesh sensually. "Very nice," the Governor muttered. A couple seconds passed before the Governor was snaking his fingers into the lip of Milton's underwear and tugging them down. He did it slowly, tortuously, like unveiling a masterpiece painting at an art exhibit. Soon the boxers were pooled at Milton's bare feet. He didn't step out of them or kick them away.

Milton was having a hard time believing that this was happening. Out of all the times he had fantasized about Phillip touching him... He tried to tell himself that this wasn't Phillip. Phillip was dead, and this cold dark soul took his place long ago.

Milton was lost deep in thought when a large hand cupped his erection and made him jump in surprise. It was as if he couldn't control his hips. He rocked them forward begging for friction.

The Governor chuckled, leaning over him and toying with the trembling man's prick, knowing full well he was driving him crazy. "I never knew how eager you were. If I had know I would've used you as a fuck slave months ago."

Milton's heart was pounding in his chest like a steel drum. The feeling of Phillip's hand on his most private area was enough to make him climax right then. He wasn't going to be able to last very long at this rate. His eyes were closed and his head was down pursing his lips together trying to concentrate on not blowing his load.

"Now now now," the Governor said. "We wouldn't want the party ending just before it begins, now would we?" Milton felt something tight and plastic making its way down his shaft until it was snug at the base.

"Wh.." Milton started saying.

"Cock-ring," the Governor whispered into his trusty adviser's ear. "You're not going to cum until I allow you to. Understood?"

Milton nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good," the Governor said lifting himself off Milton. "Now, lest we forget, you're here as my captive this evening because you've been a sneaky little fuck." His evil demeanor was back. Milton began to shiver. He's was so unpredictable lately. He could either fuck him as planned or lose his cool in half an instant and blow his head right off with the Glock-17 he's always carrying with him. Milton kept quiet, making sure to obey the no-speaking rule. "You torched my fucking walkers. You told Andrea about Michonne and nearly ruined our plans to take out the prison group. You haven't been earning my trust lately. What's keeping me from killing you right now?"

"I.."

"Rhetorical question, shut the fuck up," the Governor said. "You haven't been good lately. You've been mouthy and arrogant. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out it was you who did it? Are you that fucking stupid?" the Governor was yelling again. Milton kept his eyes locked on the door of the room focusing on just getting through this rant. "You've been a little asshole lately. And I don't appreciate it. Not one bit. So you know what happens to men like you?...I'm asking you a question."

"What, Sir?"

"They get punished."

The Governor smacked Milton's bare ass with such force that the tears that had been pooling at the edge of the adviser's eyes finally began to spill out. "Ah!" Milton called Governor didn't stop at one but kept smacking the slowly reddening flesh again and again. "This is what spineless little bastards with hidden agendas get!" the Governor screamed, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth onto Milton's half-hanging grey t-shirt. Milton's backside was turning a dark shade of flushed red on both cheeks. Hand print after hand print were springing up on the tender flesh by the second. The hitting was brutal and it caused Milton a lot of pain but he couldn't deny that in a strange way it was turning him on even more. His cock was still rock hard inside the ring.

The Governor let loose a loud incoherent scream before falling to his knees behind his captive, pulling Milton's heated cheeks apart and spitting a heaping amount of saliva onto his adviser's hole. With his index and middle finger held together as one digit he began circling the muscle with the make-shift lubricant and was soon pushing it inside.

Milton was no stranger to anal pleasure. He had never slept with another man before. But he had fantasied about it. Before the apocalypse he was a sexually confused man living in a small apartment alone in the city with no family, no friends, only an internet connection, a dildo, and a vibrator to keep himself company. Of course he had jerked off since the world ended but it had been almost a year since he had touched himself in that way. But never before had he had an actual real live man's fingers inside.

"As soon as I stretch you out enough I'm going to make you my bitch, boy," the Governor said as he fingered his trembling adviser.

Milton was biting down on his lip trying not to moan. He didn't want Phillip to know how much he was loving this. If he did he might stop. He might choose some other form of punishment. Maybe actual torture.

To the Governor's surprise Milton took the third and fourth added finger easily. "Bounce," the Governor commanded. "Bounce on my fingers like it's my cock. Ats a good 'ole whore."

Milton shivered when Phillip pulled his fingers out. He felt empty. He would gladly welcome the painful slaps on his backside again. Anything to fill the void of losing contact with the possessed man.

The Governor quickly stood and unbuckled his pants pushing them and his briefs down so that they fell to his boots. He shuffled close to Milton and began stroking his own aching erection inches away from his adviser's pretty red painted ass. He lifted one of the burning cheeks up and placed the tip of his prick against Milton's spit slick and ready hole.

Milton moved his hips in a circle causing Phillip's cock to rub against the outer muscle. His bit his bottom lip and whimpered. The Governor chuckled low. "You want it, don't you? Tell me you want it."

"I want it, Master," Milton breathed.

"How badly?"

"Badly, Master."

"Beg for it."

"Please, Sir. Please."

The Governor thrust his hips skewering Milton with his eight inches. The adviser's head flung back with an uncomfortable groan. It burned but the feeling of being so full sent shocks to his own erection, throbbing against the plastic. It had been so long. The Governor pulled halfway out before quickly snapping back in. Milton was beginning to sweat; little beads of perspiration falling from his brow onto the concrete floor. The thrusts started off slow as if testing his submissive before quickly escalading into a full on assault. Soon he was all out fucking Milton driving him into the soft leather bar that was holding his ass up. Milton's arms were still in their restraints holding him in place so that he couldn't resist.

The Governor took the collar of Milton's grey shirt, still holding on by the back threads and tore through it revealing his adviser's nude back. The angle of Milton's back leading into the curve of his ass secretly drove the Governor insane.

"You look like a fucking bitch in heat," the Governor said as he continued thrusting in and out of Milton's hole.

Milton wailed loudly; hysteric pleasure filled whimpers filled the room.

"You remind me of Andrea, the way you moan for it. A good little slut like her," the Governor said. He gripped Milton's shoulders with both of his hands and used his entire body as leverage to slam into him repeatedly. The Governor groaned, he was getting close already.

"That's a good boy," the Governor said. "Take it!"

"I need to..."

"What?" the Governor said continuing to snap his hips. The sound of skin slapping skin was the loudest sound in the room."Speak."

"Can I...Am I allowed to cum yet?" Milton asked shakily.

"No."

"W..."

The Governor pulled Milton's hair back roughly, causing his captive to let out a strangled cry. "I'm gunna spunk first. Get it?" he snapped into his ear.

"Yes, Sir," Milton said. The Governor shoved his adviser's head forward.

The Governor shook his head flinging sweat onto Milton's nude back before pitching forward and gripping Milton's hips, raking his fingernails deep into the pale plump flesh. "Fuck! Fuck!" The Governor unloaded inside of his submissive. He dug his nails deeper into Milton's sides as he groaned through his climax. He pumped his hips languidly as he came down and twitched violently each time.

Milton could feel Phillip's erection throbbing inside himself. That was one of the things he always missed out on with his toys. He had never felt a living male throbbing inside before. Milton's cock was achingly hard. He needed the plastic ring off immediately.

"Sir, can you take it off now, please?"

"What?" the Governor said pulling out.

"The cock-ring," Milton swore he was about to burst. "Please, please take it off. I need to...I need to..." His mind was hazy, he could hardly think straight. His head hung low and his eyes were closed.

The Governor walked around to the front of Milton, pulling his own pants up and tucking himself away.

"Ah, yes that," the Governor chuckled at the sight. Milton's cock was flushed red at the tip, leaking pre-come. "Nah, I think I'll leave you like this for a while." He turned to leave the room.

"Governor! Please! What are you doing? You can't leave me like this!" Milton was all but sobbing.

The Governor stopped and turned around to face his adviser again, he chuckled lowly. "Why should I let you cum?" he said in his thick southern drawl. "This is a fucking punishment, remember?"

Milton stood dumbstruck, his arms still hung up in restraints so he couldn't touch himself.

"I'm gonna keep you like this," the Governor said. "Maybe a few hours. Maybe a couple days. Hell, I don't know. I gotta rebuild my trust in you, sport. Until then, you're my little fuck toy." He smirked his devilishly, turned to the door, switched off the light and walked out.

Milton was left there, sexually frustrated and uncomfortable in the pitch dark room. He should hate Phillip, or whatever evil creature he had turned into lately. But as negative as it was, he was Phillip's fuck toy. Finally.


End file.
